breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset
"Sunset" is the sixth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Teaser A tribal police officer is dispatched to investigate the possible disappearance of an elderly woman that resides on a reservation outside of Albuquerque. At her house he finds a body, and evidence that someone else has taken up residence. "Whoever's in there, show yourself!" the officer shouts. One of the Cousins, Leonel, steps out of the house, distracting the cop while the other sneaks up behind the officer and attacks him with an axe. Summary Skyler calls Walt to discuss the signed divorce papers she was surprised to find in Holly's crib. The conversation turns to the use of drug money to pay child support. "You'd be making us accessories after the fact," contends Skyler. "How do you think we've been paying our bills these last six months?" asks Walt. Walt hangs up. He's looking at a model condo, which he offers to buy, furnishings and all. "Name one thing in this world that is not negotiable," Walt says. Meanwhile, the Cousins enter Los Pollos. Gus watches as they sit down without ordering anything. Over at Jesse's, the blue meth Jesse made without Walt dazzles Badger. Jesse invites Badger and Skinny Pete to rejoin him in the business. This time they'll "sell it safe," he says. "We don't get greedy." The plan: Badger will have Clovis fix up the RV and Skinny Pete will procure supplies. Hank, on stakeout in his SUV down the street, observes Skinny and Badger departing. Walt drives his son to school. "It's not like I get a vote," complains Walter, Jr. about the divorce. "I am the man that I am, son," Walt responds, adding that he's "actually feeling very good about the future." Gus arrives at Los Pollos and sees the Cousins. "They're ba-aack," says an employee, wondering if she should call the police. "They're doing nothing wrong," Gus replies. At his first day of work at the superlab, Walt meets his new assistant, Gale Boetticher, a specialist in X-ray crystallography with a libertarian attitude regarding the use of drugs by consenting adults. "I love the lab," Gale enthuses after he and Walt create their first batch. "It's all still magic." Prompted by Walt, Gale recites "When I Heard the Learn'd Astronomer," Walt Whitman's poem about the exhilaration of experiencing scientific wonders first-hand. "Yes, I am a nerd," Gale laughs. Meanwhile Hank, still staking out Jesse's house, receives a call from Marie. He needs to stay put, Hank explains, until Jesse leads him to the RV or does something illegal. "I, for one, can think of someone who might know something," Marie says. At his condo, Walt gets a call from Hank. The DEA agent wonders if Walt remembers his former student Jesse Pinkman having an RV. As Hank explains his theory, Walt realizes that Hank is closing in on his partner. Walt calls Jesse, but hangs up before speaking out of fear of the line being tapped. He calls Saul and announces that Hank knows about the RV, "which is covered with my fingerprints," Walt says. "It's only a matter of time before he tracks it down." "So get rid of it!" says Saul. Walt races to the repair yard and orders Clovis and Badger to destroy the RV. "I know a guy that'll wipe this off the planet," Clovis says. Badger tips off Jesse about Walt's plan. Jesse blasts out of his house and drives off, unaware he's being trailed by the tenacious Hank. Back at Los Pollos, Gus, frustrated with the lurking Cousins, approaches them and arranges an off'site meeting: "Sunset." At a junkyard, Walt discusses the demolition of the RV with the junkyard owner, Old Joe, who assures Walt it will be destroyed and recycled into patio furniture. Walt is alone in the RV when Jesse barges in. Seconds later, Hank drives up. "You led him right to us," says Walt. Hank pounds the RV's door. "Last chance to do it the easy way," he tells Jesse. Walt strains to hold the door shut as Hank tries to pry it open with a crowbar. "Got a warrant?" Old Joe asks Hank. "I don't need one if I've got probable cause, counselor," Hank replies. The owner and Hank spar over whether the RV is a vehicle or a domicile. If the latter, its residents would be constitutionally protected against unlawful search and seizure. Hank rips some duct tape off the door, revealing bullet holes from Walt's confrontation with Emilio and Krazy-8. "There was a firearm discharged inside of this domicile," Hank says. Walt orders Jesse to reply, "How could you have known that they were there before you took off the tape?" and Jesse complies. "This is my own private domicile," Jesse continues, "and I will not be harassed... bitch!" Hank heads to his car and calls ASAC Merkert to obtain a warrant. Walt, meanwhile, makes his own call. Minutes later, Hank's cell phone rings. A woman identifying herself as an Albuquerque police officer informs him that Marie has had a car accident and is being airlifted to a hospital. Hank leaps into his SUV and drives off. At the law office, Saul's secretary Francesca hangs up the phone, telling her boss, "You're gonna have to start paying me more." Hank rushes into the hospital looking for Marie. Through his panic, he finally realizes his cell phone is ringing. It's Marie, checking in to make plans for dinner. Hank realizes he was tricked. Back at the junkyard, a forklift rips apart the RV and loads it into a crusher. At sunset, Gus and the Cousins meet in the desert. Walt may have betrayed Tuco, Gus reminds them, but someone else pulled the trigger. "The DEA is off-limits," says one Cousin. "As a show of respect," Gus replies, he will make an exception. "The agent's name is Hank Schrader. May his death satisfy you." Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring Guest Stars * David Costabile as Gale Boetticher * Matt L. Jones as Badger * Tom Kiesche as Clovis * Larry Hankin as Old Joe * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins * Charles Baker as Skinny Pete * Tina Parker as Francesca * Ashley Kahki as Pollos Manager * Jose Avila as Deputy Kee * Frank Bond as Realitor * Jui Hise as Mother * Thina Siopy as Nurse Trivia *Larry Hankin (Old Joe), like Bryan Cranston, Anna Gunn & Bob Odenkirk, is also a Seinfeld alum. Hankin's character auditions for and is cast in the role of "Kramer" in the fourth-season episodes "The Pilot, Part 1" and "Part 2". *In a phone conversation with Walter, Skylar sarcastically refers to her unhappiness as "completely out of the clear BLUE SKY unhappiness." It is unclear whether Skylar makes this double entendre intentionally. Featured Music *'"Sun Shine On Me"' by Buddy Stuart *'"Ginza"' by Vince Guaraldi *'"He Venido"' by Los Zafiros Category:Season 3 episodes